freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Junior Beats
The Junior Beats are four children who are kid counterparts of The Fresh Beat Band. The Junior Beats consists of four children, each one representing a member of the Fresh Beat Band. They dress and look similar to their Fresh Beat counterpart. While the Junior Beats do dress similar to the Fresh Beats, they seem to lack the little things that makes the Fresh Beats outfit unique. In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Kiki is a young Latina girl who dresses very similar to her; a pink dress with a white shirt beneath. The only difference is that she doesn't wear green with her outfit and her skirt isn't as fluffy as Kiki's. She wears her hair in the same way, bangs, and wears a headband as well. In Season 2, the Junior Beat who represents Kiki is a young Latina girl who dresses very unlike Kiki. She wears a pink hoodie with pink leggings. Underneath her hoodie she wears a striped shirt. She wears a flower patch on her hoodie. Unlike Kiki she doesn't have bangs but her hair is just as long. She is a hip-hop/breakdancer. (She is not Latina. She is played by an white child actress Simrin Player-Keegan. In Season 3, Junior Kiki is portrayed by Aubrey Miller). In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Marina is a young white girl with red hair. This Junior Beat wasn't incredibly similar to Marina. Like her, she wears the color turquoise. Unlike Marina, who wears a turquoise dress, she wears a long turquoise shirt and purple pants. She also doesn't wear a belt. Her hair is styled somewhat similar to Marina but not incredibly so. In Season 2 the Junior Beat who represents Marina is a young white girl with red hair. This Junior Beat is even more similar to Marina then the one in Season 1. Like her, she wears the color turquoise. Her outfit matches Marina's to a shirt. The only difference is that hers, like Marina's. She wears a turquoise sleeveless dress with a purple one beneath. She wears a purple belt and purple leggings. Her hair is styled just like Marina's. In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Twist is young white boy with brown hair (played by Ryland Lynch). He wears black pants, a yellow hoodie, with a blue shirt beneath, and his hair is spiked in the same style. Unlike Twist he doesn't have pockets on his hoodie and doesn't have the DJ symbol on the front. He also doesn't wear the same blue sneakers. He seems to be the oldest of all the Junior Beats in Season 1. In Season 2, the Junior Beat who represents Twist is a Latino boy. He wears black pants, a yellow hoodie with a blue shirt beneath, and has his hair spiked in the similar style. Unlike Twist he doesn't have pockets on his hoodie and misses the DJ symbol on the front. He looks to be the oldest of the Junior Beats in Season 2. (played by Jalen Testerman) In Season 3, Twist's Junior Beat is played by Dylan K. Shepherd. In Season 1, the Junior Beat that represents Shout is a young black boy who wears clothes very similar to Shout. Unlike Shout, who wears an orange button up, his Junior Beat wears a an orange hoodie. He wears brown shorts and has short hair like Shout as well. He is a hip-hop/breakdancer, as can be seen while the Fresh Beats sing "Great Day". He seems to be the youngest of all the Junior Beats in Season 1. In Season 2, the Junior Beat that represents Shout is a young Asian boy who wears clothes very similar to Shout. Unlike Shout, who wears an orange button up sweater, his Junior Beat wears an orange hoodie with a green shirt beneath. He wears brown shorts and has short hair like Shout as well. He, like his Season 1 counterpart, is a hip-hop/breakdancer, as can be seen while the Fresh Beats sing "Great Day". He looks to be the youngest of the Junior Beats in Season 2. Trivia *During Season 1 there was another child that acted as Shout's Junior Beat. He was an older black boy who wore an orange collar shirt with brown shorts. He also styled a mohawk. He has been seen in a few episodes such as "Smoothies to Go-Go" and "Rhyme Time". Why they decided to change him for those episodes is unknown. *The first season episode "Stomp the House" is the first episode to feature the Junior Beats. *In Season 2 the Junior Beats are replaced with new children. *Season 2 Episode "Circus Mojo" is the first episode that features the new Junior Beats. *Season 2 episode "Circus Mojo" is the first episode and first time the Junior Beats ever speak although in season 1, they were heard saying a few words and laughing. *In one Season 2 episode "Car Wash Dance", Kiki's Junior Beat is a young black girl. Gallery HNI 0010.jpg|The Junior Beats in Season 2 IMG 20190424 101118.jpg IMG 20190424 101116.jpg IMG 20190424 101055.jpg IMG 20190424 101043.jpg IMG 20190424 101033 1.jpg IMG 20190424 101033.jpg IMG 20190424 100811.jpg IMG 20190424 100806.jpg IMG 20190424 100805.jpg IMG 20190424 095600.jpg IMG 20190424 095558.jpg IMG 20190424 095557.jpg IMG 20190424 095556.jpg IMG 20190424 095554.jpg IMG 20190104 164131.png IMG_20190104_164408.jpg IMG_20190104_164422.jpg IMG_20190104_164439.jpg IMG_20190104_164513.jpg IMG_20190104_164526.jpg IMG_20190104_164542.jpg IMG_20190104_164625.jpg IMG_20190104_164636.jpg IMG 20190420 095326.png IMG 20190427 102101.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png IMG 20190427 102101 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Humans